Pollux
Pollux is an antagonist in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. She appears exclusively in the Hunters main story penultimate quest, The Great Shadow. She and her sister Castor are clones of Chief Red's deceased daughters. Characteristics Appearance Pollux has the appearance of a teenager. She has blood red hair that obscures her lifeless, pale blue-gray eyes. On each cheek, there are three lines of red face paint. Although her card art appears calm, her game model depicts the girl with a semi-smile that, along with her posture, suggests either a naive girl or a sadistic monster. Pollux's body appears to have a black and white texture bespeckled with red circles of which is reminiscent of Dark Falz aberrations. Her right arm is very grossly mutated into a giant blade that she clumsily swings about as she attacks the protagonist. Attached to her stomach is what appears to be a grotesque, pulsating membrane. Personality Pollux has no dialogue in the game. From what can be deduced from her boss battle posture, she appears to have a laid back attitude as demonstrated in her lackadaisical rocking of her body and arms in an almost nonchalant and naive way. Biography In the Pioneer II government's bid for power, they officially sanctioned the Lab's research into bioweaponry by utilizing the mysterious Germ that was discovered on Ragol in AUW 3101. Seeing the potential for advanced bioweapons to assist the military, the lab cloned Chief Red's deceased daughters numerous times as fodder for its inhumane experiments that horrifically mutated their bodies into living weapons. Pollux and her sister Castor are some of the few that have been released following the discovery of the Great Shadow's location. Pollux confronts the government's own Hunters, while Castor attacks the Arkz anti-government organization. No matter the scenario, both girls inevitably fall to the hero in battle. Powers and abilities Pollux is the penultimate final boss of the Hunters storyline. She begins the fight with a hefty 55 HP. This character can easily make chances of victory become bleak if she is not subdued in as few turns as possible and is arguably more difficult than her Arkz counterpart. Her armor allows her to negate any damage from attacks with strength less than 4. Anti-Abnormality allows her to resist status effects, forcing Hunters to confront her directly with raw power. For each full turn that passes, Pollux becomes more powerful with her Ultimate AP Growth ability that grants her +1 additional AP each time, making her become a potentially very deadly threat if left unchecked. Pollux's general strategy is usually attempting to slow down the protagonist or bind them in place so that she can get a few easy hits in. If enough time passes, she will be able to pierce through armor on top of having an outrageous amount of strength per hit. To counter this, it is a good idea to bring cards that can allow the character to attack from a distance or negate her AP bonuses. Weakness and AP Silence passives are good choices, as are the simple Mag, Plantain Huge Fan, and Twin Psychogun. C.A.R.D. information Pollux's boss card can be viewed below. Top colors are red and orange. The combo colors on the right of the card are blue, red, yellow, orange, and gray. Decks Pollux has only a single deck called Count to Death. Its contents are as follows: Gallery Ep3 pollux3.jpg Ep3 pollux.jpg Ep3 pollux2.jpg Pollux card ingame low quality.png Pollux card art.png Pso ep3 devil whim p.png Category:Phantasy Star Online Episode III Characters Category:Humans